


What a Wunderful Day

by ArtsyGirl



Series: A Piece of Me [6]
Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Disappointment, Drawing, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Nude Modeling, Pain, Poetry, Sex, Sketches, Sneaking Out, The Dancing Nomad Inn, inn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyGirl/pseuds/ArtsyGirl
Summary: The prophetess is having the "best" day ever. She went to Lishary Peghast who as it came out had some trouble SHE had to take care of. She is on her way back to Ark and all she wants now is warmth, few drinks and some pleasant company.





	What a Wunderful Day

How wonderful, I went to Lishary Peghast and she had a bit of a mercenary infestation so I was the one who took care of it while putting out fires and saving artifacts in the sodding place. I got burned, a tiny laceration and had a close call between an arrow and my knee and that wasn’t all. When Peghast did her magical curing Arcane fever spell then something went wrong, I had my health drained and to add to it all I fell down from midair and landed on my tailbone, that hurt like hell.  
  
When walking back to Ark, with a slight limp I got attacked by a pack of wolves, a fox and 3 highwaymen, what wonderful luck I have.  
  
Now I’m in the Foreign Quarter and all I want to do is go somewhere warm place that has some good music, drinks and maybe just maybe have some pleasant company between the sheets, if I'll get that lucky.  
  
I walk into some inn, think it was called…’something Nomad’ I order a drink, some house special. When it arrives I pick it up and sit at a table with a pretty woman reading a book. I ask “Do you mind if I sit here?” She glances towards me over the edge of her book “Whatever.”  
  
I try to make conversation “I see that you are reading a book written by the poet in the Nobles Quarter.”  
  
Her voice lacks any enthusiasm “You are very observant.” Being sarcastic are we?  
  
I ask plainly “Is he any good?”  
  
She puts her book down on the table and looks deep into my eyes, as if challenging me “He is a brilliant poet, who isn’t taken seriously by this world. His poems hide the meaning of life in them. It is pure art that is bestowed upon us, the undeserving, during times way too early for others to understand.”  
  
“So you are into art?”  
  
She snorts “Like you would know anything about art.”  
  
I stick my hand into my knapsack and pull out my sketchbook and open it up. I place it in front of her and ask “Do you consider this art?”  
  
Her eyes go back and forth between me and the drawing “May I see what else you have done.”  
  
I lean back in my chair and take a good sip of my drink. It tastes like honey and has a bitter undertone to it. “Go ahead.”  
  
I watch her expression as she turns page after page. She is engulfed by my art .The expression has gone from cold to awe. She whispers “Did you do all these?”  
  
“Absolutely.” Humble bragging much, Susan?  
  
She gasps “The nature you have sketched looks so alive, real and at the same time artistic, the animals look as if they could just jump out and begin a life of their own.”  
  
She keeps looking through the sketchbook when she gets to the people section “I’ve never seen an artist make humans so…” she stops speaking. I look at her and see that her mouth has fallen open. Looking down at the drawing I understand, she got to the section of people in all of their nakedness. It is comical seeing someone loose their speech over something I created. I don’t interrupt.  
  
The woman starts speaking again “I’m so sorry of how I treated you. I can’t believe that I thought you were some brute who knows nothing of art and finer things in life.”  
  
“The woman in that picture thought so too, but then we got speaking and I drew her," I reminisce " she had such beautiful eyes. Brown eyes are underestimated too much. In books and paintings it is mostly something ike emerald greens and bright blues when there is something more beautiful out there like coffee bean brown. The brown of your eyes.”  
  
She blushes and runs her fingers along the lines of the drawn woman. “Where did you learn all this?”  
  
“Combining travelling and some moments of time, then I always wanted to record the beauty, darkness, mystery, lust and much more, so I got into this. With time my skills got better and that is pretty much it.”  
  
“I’m sure there is more to it.”  
  
“There always is. There is some story, thought or emotion behind every one of these pictures, but I can’t describe all of them together and at once, they deserve better.”  
  
“Would you tell me about them, each piece on its own?”  
  
I smile. She is beginning to warm up to me. “Sure, these works of art deserve to be shown once in a while.”  
  
We talk about the places, objects, animals and people who have found their way into my collection. She is a good enough talking partner, but there is no depth to her.  
  
She comes close to me and whispers into my ear “I have a room in this place, would you care to join me there?” I put my sketchbook back into my knapsack and let myself be pulled with her.  
  
When we get to her room she locks the door. I throw off my jacket and take a seat on the bed. She sits next to me. I shift so close to the woman that I can feel her breath. She reaches out one hand and places it on my cheek. She slightly turns her head to right and leans close to my lips. She gives me a few tiny pecks of kisses. I pull away and ask "Wait I don't even know your name yet." She continues giving me these tiny pecks of kisses and whispers "Kalindrah. My name is Kalindrah." She slowly begins kissing me; lower- and then my upper lip. She is gently sucking it. Her hands are on my neck and in the middle of my back, pulling me slightly closer to her. We begin to kiss harder. I slide the tip of my tongue on Kelindrah’s lips for her to open up. Our tongues meet and begin to dance in our mouths. I can feel Kalindrah’s hands hugging me more and more tightly. She slips her cold hands under my shirt and pulls it off. I do the same for her, she isn’t wearing a bra and it seems that soon I won't be either.  
  
Her kissing is more forceful, more sucking and biting. With one quick move of a hand she unhooks my bra and throws it on the floor. Kel kisses my neck, then collarbones then breasts, leaving behind tiny bite-marks, she goes lower until she reaches my pants. She stares into my eyes and whispers “I’m going to make you scream out my name!”  
We spend a pleasant hour or so just fucking. When that part is over she gets up from the bed and hands me a piece of paper. “Would you draw me like one of your sketchbook girls?” That came out of nowhere.  
  
I'm a little confused but decide to go along with it. “Alright. I guess that I can do that.”  
  
I get a pencil from my knapsack that lay in the middle of the floor. I sit on a chair that is next to a table in the corner of her room.  
  
“Kalindrah just lay down on the bed and take a comfortable position you can hold for a while.”  
  
She giggles “As you say, my artist. ” She lay on the bed, her beautiful curves getting the only light to illuminate them from the candle on the nightstand next to her bed.  
  
“Now move your left hand on your breast. Raise your right hands index finger and bring it to your mouth, like there is something delicious on it. Now just look at the candle. ”  
  
The light falls on her face and body perfectly. It draws out the lines of her curves from the darkness but still leaves some mystery. Her black hair almost blends in with the shadows, the candle’s reflection can be seen in her dark brown eyes, the pouty lips give her some character and her body is just divine, nice round, perky breasts, long legs, a hint of muscle. This is a perfect moment for a beautiful drawing but the inspiration just doesn’t hit me.  
  
“Do you draw all your models while you are naked?” What is she speaking about I’m not… I look down. Ok she is right. I answer her question “Only the special ones.” Is she special to me? Not really. What a shameless lie have I told her. At least she should be happy about that answer. I truly hope that this was just about sex and nothing more to her, but to be honest I really don't care of what happens and I'm fairly certain that she doesn't care of me either, we both are just another conquests in each other's books.  
  
I begin to work.  
  
The picture is finished and my model is asleep. I quickly get dressed and grab my stuff. Where did she put the key to this door? I see it on the floor next to the nightstand. I sneak out of there as fast and quietly as I can.  
  
When I close the door to her room then I pull on my boots, didn’t want my steps waking her.  
  
I go downstairs. I see a familiar face, Jespar. Right… this is the ‘Dancing Nomad’ inn, the place he told he’d be staying at, I truly am stooped.  
He is speaking to some woman, she leaves. I think why not and decide to speak with him.  
  
Jespar is about 10 steps away from me when Kalindrah confronts me. She is wearing a short and simple white linen nightgown. She has a furious look on her face. She gives me the drawing I made and tries to slap me, fortunately one of my hands is free so I grab a hold of it in midair, I’m pleased with myself. But then she slaps me with her other, free hand, and storms off. I look around myself and see everyone looking at me. The whole inn is quiet, for a moment at least. I walk to Jespar.  
  
He is happy “Ah you came. Come on take a seat.” I do just that.  
  
I place the piece of paper with the blank side up on the table. I touch the slapped spot on my face. I’m certain that there is a red handprint left on my cheek.  
  
When I look up to the person sitting across the table from me I can see a wide and a curious grinon Jespar’s face. Of course he wants to know what that was about “Ask away.”

**Author's Note:**

> The conversation with Jespar will happen in the next chapter.  
> The reason why she got slapped will come out in the next chapter too. I know Im evil.
> 
> Spoiler: Humor and some Skyrim references will be in it.


End file.
